


Free Will

by Sescha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Free Will, God left the angels, Guardian Angels, Poetry, can be any angel, idk how to tag this, possible POV Castiel, soldiers of heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 10:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5244149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sescha/pseuds/Sescha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Are you there, God? It's me, one of your soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Will

**Author's Note:**

> Just a poem I wrote about an angel questioning his purpose and why God left the angels to be on their own.  
> My first attempt at being poetic. I actually like it. 
> 
> Would be very happy about comments or kudos!! :)
> 
> Wanna check out my [tumblr](http://angelicriots.tumblr.com/)?

_Fear not my child for I am with you._  
And so I did what you wanted me to. 

I never even asked what to fear,  
Trusting that in the presence of evil I'd have you near.

I followed blind every request one gave me in your name.  
Not a single doubt to your greatness as order after order came. 

I faced all demons of this world I knew,  
Not once hesitating to die for you.

Because how could death be filled with harms  
If it's said to be a paradise in your open arms?

I know I'm not supposed to question,  
So please forgive me for this silent confession.

I do fear death for what I know,  
That is that I have no idea where the angels go. 

Where to go when we die one day?  
Is it heaven, hell, purgatory or someplace else to stay?

Father, I know why we are ought not to question.  
Because you're not there to give any suggestion. 

You left us. Your soldiers, your guardians, _your children._  
Forced us to use something none of us was given.

-J.E.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see more supernatural stuff, check out [my spn blog on tumblr](http://sarcasticguardian.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
